What on Sentinel!?!?
by Hanmyo
Summary: I was nutz when I wrote this but anyway... Its a song fic but not ur normal song fic. Jim gets a package and a message. its cute please read!


All characters in this fan fiction are property of Morning star , Sunrise/Shueisha , Sotosu Agency

All characters in this fan fiction are property of Morning star , Sunrise/Shueisha , Sotosu Agency. Not all the ideas and characters in this fan fiction are a part of the Outlaw star series. The song is possession of Billy Gilman and whoever he works for ^^;;;

****

What on Sentinel?!?!

By Keiyo Meisato

Suggestion: If you want to get the full funness of this fic you Might want to download "You don't You won't" and "Shamey shamey shame" by Billy Gilman. Its an awesome song by a lil boy so it works. If you are unable to download them feel free to e mail me at Hanmyo@aol.com and I will be glad to send them to u... ok that's enough on to the fic.

^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^

Jim sat at the bar table in the back corner of Clyde's tavern. He was currently sucking on the end of a straw. His glass was empty, but he was too tired to care, not to mention bored out of his mind. Gene was presently flirting with Iris as he always did. Jim leaned back, the straw still in his mouth, and placed his hands behind his head. He needed some action. Well, at least something more interesting than watching Gene make his moves on the blond waitress.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He heard the front door creek open then close. Footsteps crossed the span of the floor and stopped somewhere near his table. Opening one dark blue eye, he saw a tall slender girl standing over him. She had long purple hair tied up into a high pony tail that hung to her shoulder. A pair of slim dark glasses covered her mysterious eyes. 

Jim opened his other eye and looked at her, "Can I help you?" He asked calmly.

She tossed a small package into his lap and smiled. "Number six. Learn it." She then turned and walked out the door, her hair wafting back and forth as she walked.

Jim handled the package for a second or two then opened it. In side was an od looking disc holder connected to a cord and some headphones. He looked at them curiously, then spotted the small folded piece of paper. Taking it in his small hands, he unfolded it and began to read.

Gene started over to his partner, a little more than curious as to what the girl had given him. Jim, finishing the note, quickly crumpled it up as he saw the read head approach the table.

"Hey! What did it say?"

"Nothing..." Jim honestly had no idea what the note meant . All it said was 'Learn the songs on the disc in two weeks. In two weeks, go to the park at 2 o'clock PM. Do not tell anyone of this matter.' Jim returned his gaze to the disc holder and headphones. Hesitantly, he slipped the soft, foam pads over his ears. He pressed play and waited. Song one began to play. Jim smirked. It wasn't too bad. It sounded like a girl, but he had the notion that it was a boy. The song was about a girl and how she was his, something like that. 

Gene was looking on, a look of confusion and anxiety written across his face. Jim stood and started off for the door.

"Hey! Jim!" Gene's voice called after him, a twinge of annoyance hinted in it.

Jim simply waved a hand at him and opened the door stepping outside into the cool crisp night. The older of Starwind and Hawking took off after the young boy. "Jim!! Come on! What's going on???"

Jim chuckled and continued on home. For once, he thought, Gene might not be coming home drunk. He turned a corner and was hit by an unknown force. He fell backwards landing hard on his rear and something big landing on top of him. He cringed in pain as whatever it was got up off of him.

"I'm sorry." It spoke. A hand was held out in front of the blond and he took it. He rose and saw that 'it' was a young girl carrying a brown paper bag. Jim hit the stop button and pulled the headphones off.

"Its ok. No harm done." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. 

The girl made a quick bow and ran off with her package. Jim blinked as he watched her run off. 

"You seem to be attracting women tonight, James." Gene came up from out of the shadows smirking. Jim scowled and took a step forward towards their home and collapsed to his knees in pain. Gene sprang forward and kneeled by his side. 

"Jim? What's the matter?" 

Through clenched teeth Jim answered, "I.....I think I broke something in my back..."

"What!?" Gene's eyes were wide with confusion.

"When I fell....I think I broke my tail bone..." Tears welled up in his bright blue eyes.

The red headed outlaw ran his gloved hand through his hair nervously, the proceeded in picking up the injured Jim up. The blond hissed in pain, but calmed as the pain slowly receded.

Jim rested uncomfortably on the living room sofa. His back hurt like hell, but there wasn't really anything he could do about it. Well, at least I can listen to that music, he thought. He placed the headphones on and began to listen again. The purple haired girls words filled his thoughts as he listened. 'Number six'. Examining the device he found the fast forward button and pressed it to get to song six. Laying the disc player on his chest, he waited. Guitars began to play a quick beat followed by trumpets. Then came the voice. His face contorted into something close to awe. It was one of the fastest songs he'd ever heard. He continued to listen. Slowly, he became less nervous about learning the song. It was as hard a song as he'd expected. Looking around, he got an idea.

"Gene!" He called. Gene casually walked down the concrete stairs and walked over to the couch. 

"What's up, Jim?" The red head asked.

"Could you bring me some paper and a pencil?"

Gene took a few strides over to the computer desk and pulled a few sheets of paper and a pencil out of a droor. He returned to Jim, who took them and began his chore of copying the lyrics. He had to rewind many times before he finally got all he needed. Now that he had the words, learning the song wouldn't take that long.

A week had passed since he received the CD. He had most of the songs down and practiced them while Gene was out on jobs. He still had half a week left to get the rest and finally find out what all this was for. Gene had been trying to find out what his partner had been doing for the past week, making this project a lot more fun.

Jim walked casually towards the park at 1p.m. He carried the small disc holder in his hand as he walked, listening to the songs to make sure he had them all down, especially number six. It had been a hard one to learn unlike the others, but he had managed. The entrance to the park was about 16 feet infront off him and he was beginning to grow anxieous. He quickened his pace a little. From inside the gates, purple haired girl poped her head out. 

"There you are!" She smiled and walked out to him. She knelt down in front of him and smiled. "You ready?"

"I guess.." Jim answered.

Still smiling, the girl stood and led him into the park. They walked down a long dirt path untill they reached what looked like a stage platform. Jim blinked confuzzledly and turned to the girl.

"Whats all this?" He asked curiously.

"You'll see. Come on you need to get ready." They then proceeded to the back of the stage. There were a group of young kids standing around looking on in awe at the immence platform. "Here we are." The girl said motioning her hand to a seat. Jim hesitated for a second and slowly clmbed into the chair.

The purple haired girl was standing infront of him now. "First things first, My names Keiyo Meisato. I'm your guide for today."

"Guide??? what are you talking about?" Jim was more confused than he'd ever been in his entire 11 years of life. 

"You will be performing onstage, one of the songs from the cd I gave you 2 weeks ago."

Jim's eyes shot open wide. "WHAT!?!?!?!....but but but...I can't do that!!!"

"Ah! But I think you can." She smiled. He sighed and looked around.

"what about all the other kids?"

"They're here to compete." 

"Compete for what?"

"The winner gets a cd made of their song and 2,00,000 wong."

Jim's almost fell out of his seat, "Are you serious?!?!" The girl nodded.

The blond was silent for a minute, "Okay" He knew he and Gene needed the money, and it wasn't like he had a bad voice, but the thought of going on stage and singing to complete strangers scared the hell out of him. He sighed again.

THe girl stepped forward. "You'll do great! Trust me." The young boy looked up into her face and he could see a sincere smile under her brown eyes. He smiled and nodded his head. "Okay! Lets get you ready then!"

After an hour of makeup and brushing, Jim was ready to perform. He had learned that there were at least 6 acts before him, so he still had time to prctice his songs.

Gene starred down at his young partner's note. 'I'm at the park. I dont know when I'll be back.' Gene threw on his jacket and ran for the door. How could he leave without me, Gene thought as he ran down the road to the park.

Three of the acts had already been done and Jim was getting figity. He was feeling terribly nervous. A small hand landed on his shoulder. He turned quickly to see a young girl with dark black hair standing in front of him. He blinked.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine just stay calm." the girl said.

Jim blinked again. "Hey I know you ! I ran into you two weeks ago!" The girl stood there and starred at him.

Her eyes widdened, "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Jim smiled and said, "I already told you Not to worry about it."

She paused then smiled, "Well good luck!" She began to turn to leave when Jim asked, "Whats your name?"

She turned back to him, "Tira Kaitsu"

"Jim Hawking"

An older boy called from across the stage. "Tira! Its your turn!"

"Good luck!" Jim said as she ran off towards the entrance. She turned and waved

"Thank you, Jim!" Tira disappeared behind the curtain and was onstage ready to perform. She was the fifth person to sing. The crowd clapped and cheered and grew silent. A soft sweet melody began to play as Tira took the microphone. She closed her eyes and began to sing. It was the most beautiful song Jim had ever heard. Almost like an angel singing a song of life to a new born. He watched and listened to her mesmerizing song.

The song ended, too some for Jim, but he knew this was coming and he figured he was ready. Keiyo called him over to the opening in the curtain. Tira stepped down and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Good job.."he said as she walked past. 

Keiyo tapped his shoulder causing him to jump, "You ready?" She asked looking down into his clear blue eyes. He nodded and took a step forward climbing the stairs."Don't think about the people, Jim. Just go with it." Keiyo backed him up. He took a deep breath and stepped onstage. 

The crowd was huge. Jim had never seen so many people in one place at one time, and he knew they were all there to hear him sing. Oh God....I can't do this, he thought. He turned back to Keiyo who was standing in the opening. SHe mouthed something like 'you can do it'. Jim took a deep breath and stepped up to the microphone. Don't look at them, he told himself. 

Takeing the microphone in his small sweaty hands he turned to the band and nodded. The guitarest began to play the beginning of Jim's song. 

Jim turned back to the crowd and closed his eyes waiting for his cue. He went back over the words again quickly, then opened his eyes. The trumpets began on cue and the blond readied himself. It was time.

"You don't , You won't

No way, I say

You did, you doesn't 

You is, You wasn't 

You wouldn't, You couldn't 

You aughn't, you shouldn't 

Love no body but me" He smirked. It wasn't as hard as he'd thought.

Gene was already in the crowd when he saw his partner step onto the large stage and aproach the mic. He wasn't all too sure what Jim was doing there, but when the music started and the blond began to sing he couldn't believe his ears. Jim was singing. Not just singing, he was singing good. Really good.

"You might not his you are

you is, I mean it

I see it, I did it

I done it, I do

You knew, You can 

You shall love no body but me.

That's all 

That's it

I ain't jealous of the fellas you hang around with

Don't think don't mind 

But I'm tellin' you one more time

You don't , You won't

No way, I say

You did, you doesn't 

You is, You wasn't 

You wouldn't, You couldn't 

You aughn't, you shouldn't 

Love no body but me

Yaw!

That's all 

THats right

I ain't waitin', ain't thinkin'

No maybes no mights

My heart

don't lie

and I'm tellin' you one more time

You don't , You won't

No way, I say

You did, you doesn't 

You is, You wasn't 

You wouldn't, You couldn't 

You aughn't, you shouldn't 

Love no body but me.

You don't , You won't

No way, I say

You did, you doesn't 

You is, You wasn't 

You wouldn't, You couldn't 

You aughn't, you shouldn't 

Love no body but me

Love no body but me

Love no body but Me~~~~~!"

The music stopped and the crowd began to hawler and cheer. Jim took a quick bow and quickly went off stage. Keiyo was there smiling happily. He ran up to her and hugged her.

"That was awesome!" Jim exclaimed.

Keiyo giggled, "You were awesome, Jim!"

The young boy smiled up at her. 

"Jim!" A male voice yelled backstage. Jim turned to see Gene standing at the end of the platform, a look of sheer awe written across his face. Jim couldn't help but smile at his aniki. He speedily troted over to Gene, still smiling.

"Did you hear me, Aniki????" Jim childishly asked.

His red hair swayed back and forth as he nodded. 

Jim took no notice as he began to jump around like a kid who just looted a candy store.

There were four more singers following Jim's act. Now it was time for the judges to pick the winners. Jim was lined up with the others in the contest, including Tira, who was standing to his right. She looked nervous. The blond nudged her on the arm softly. She turned to him and he smiled and whispered, "I bet you 2,000,000 wong you win." She giggled a bit and they turned back to the audiance. The host of the event stepped up to the mic with an envelope in his hand. He opened the first it.

"And the runner up for this event is... Meikomi Daimasu!" The pretty girl walked up and waved and everyone clapped (yadda yadda). 

"The winner of their own cd and 2,000,000 wong goes to...." He looks at the paper. "And we have a tie, Between Tira Kaitsu and Jim Hawking!"

Jim and Tira blinked in astonishment. What happens now, Jim thought to himself.

"To break this tie, the two must sing a whole new song to determine the winner." Jim sighed inwardly. Oh well at least I know the songs, he told himself.

After the other kids had left the platform, the host walked up to the kids. "Now, to determine who goes first, we flip a coin. Tira you call it."

The coin was flipped. 

"Heads." she chose.

The coin landed. "Heads it is! Tira Kaitsu will start first!"

"Good luck" Jim said smiling to Tira before he exited the stage. She stepped up to the microphone and the music started to play.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,

bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens,

brown paper packages tied up with string,

These are a few of my favorite things.

Cream colored ponies and crisp apple struddles

Door bells and sleigh bells and snitzle with noodles

Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings

These are a few of my favorite things.

Girls in white dresses with blue satten saches

snowfalkes that stay on my nose and eyelashes

silver white winters that melt into springs 

These are a few of my favorite things

When the dog bites,

when the bee stings 

when I'm feeling sad

I simply remember my favorite things

and then i dont feel so bad~~~~!"

The crowds cheered and Tira curtsied and walked off stage. Jim stepped on as the applaused died down. He looked around and saw Gene leaning up against a tree to the side. he took a couple deep breaths and picked up the mic. The band began to play and he waited for his cue.

"I sleep with one eye open,

one foot on the floor.

And when I see that the coast is clear

I slip right out the door.

Some folks think Im trouble

Bad with a capital B

But if I bust your bubble

Shamey shamey shame on me

Shamey shamey shame on me

I keep one hand in my pocket

the other in the cookie jar

I'm one step ahead, gimme an inch

I'll take the whole nine yeards.

Some folks think Im trouble

Bad with a capital B

But if I bust your bubble

Shamey shamey shame on me

Well I'm as innocent as I can be

A little bent on trickery

A little hide and seek 

A little tongue and cheek

Whoa Ya~~~

Some folks think Im trouble

Bad with a capital B

But if I bust your bubble

Shamey shamey shame on me

Shamey shamey shame

Shamey shamey shame 

Shamey shamey shame

Shamey shamey shame on....me~~~~!"

The band lasted a little bit longer then died out. The crowd cheered and applauded as was expected. Jim stepped back and joined Tira, who was now onstage. The host came out clapping.

"Wasn't that great! How about another hand for these two incredible kids!" The people clapped again making Jim feel a bit selfconcious. 

Taking the mic, the host recieved the envelope and was about to open it when shots rang out. People began to yell and scream. The host ran off the stage, leaving Jim and Tira there. 

"RUN!!!" Two voice called out, Keiyo and the guy Tira was with. 

Taking Tira's hand Jim began to sprint for the opening, but was stopped when a large hand clamped down on his shoulder. He heard Tira scream as she was pulled up off her feet into the strong arms of a man in a dark mask. Jim whirled around and attempted to get free of the the mans strong grip, but to no avail. The man slammed the back of his gloved fist into the side of Jim's head.

The young boy let out a cry before slipping into unconciousness. The man laughed and lifted the boy up off the ground. 

"Hold it!!!" A voice shot out from across the platform. The man turned to see the readheaded outlaw aiming a gun at them. The man holding Tira held a gun up to her neck, pressing up to her flesh with the barrel.

"Ah ah ah... I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man said tauntingly.

Gene hated being powerless but he knew there was nothing he could do. He lowered the gun slowly. "What do you want?" He asked, hate filling his voice.

"We want the money." The man holding the limp Jim said.

"All 2,000,000 wong of it." The other continued, then aimed the gun at Gene and fired.

The outlaw jumped to the side and hid behind an amplifier. The bullet pinged off a metal pole. 

Suddenly, a cry of pain rang out from one of the men and Gene heard him fall to the floor, followed by another loud smack and cry. Gene peered around the corner and saw both men out cold on the hard wooden stage. Jim was laying about a foot away from the burly guy who had him and Tira was at his side. The red head got up and quickly walked over. Keiyo and the other guy were both standing over the motionless bodies, holding broken wooden chairs. He knelt down next to the unconsious Jim and carefully lifted him up. He walked over to a chair and set Jim down in it and lifted the boys head. There was a small stream of dark blood running down the side of his face where the man had struck him. 

Gene turned to Tira, "Can you get me a towel with warm water?" The young girl nodded and ran off accompanied by her manager. Keiyo was over by Jim and gene, concern across her face.

"Is he ok?" She asked.

Gene nodded, "Ya hes fine. I know this kid. He's been through much worse than this."

Jims eyes slowly opened as he heard someone talking. His head was throbbing with pain. He blinked to clear his vision. Gene was standing in front of him with a washcloth. 

"Aniki…?" He asked, a bit dazed.

"Hey! Look who's finally awake!" The outlaw put the cloth down and was applying a small bandage to the wound. Jim winced as pain shot through his head.

"Itai~~~! Aniki, that hurts!!!"

"Aw be quiet." Gene finished his work and stepped back, "You okay now?"

"Yeah…" Jim stood up, a little wobbly at first but he soon got his barrings and found no trouble in walking.

He looked around, "Where did everybody go?" The five figures were standing on the platform surrounded by nothing but dark trees. They all sighed in unison.

"Hey....who won anyway?" The guy spoke up. They all looked at each other, and then Tira and Jim spoke. 

"I have an idea." They both spoke. The adults turned to them. "How about we split the money?"

Keiyo turned to the other guy, "That could work, but what about the record deal?"

"Tira can have it. I don't need it all that much. Today was enough for me anyway." He smiled at the dark haired girl.

"Okay...then its settled. Each of you gets 1,000,000 wong!"

After receiving their awards, Tira and Jim said their good byes and went home.

END

ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô*ô

Okay.... I was bored and my mom got a new CD... I'm nuts get over it... anyway I hope you liked it^^;;; Billy Gilman rulz and all that stuff! Y'all have fun readin' arigato for reading mine^_^ Peace out!


End file.
